After Shamballa
by Dark Magician Girl KKC
Summary: Spoiler Warning: This fic takes place just after the movie Fullmetal Alchemist Conqueror of Shamballa. It's about the reunited Elrics bros. Though Alphones Heidrick is gone his memories live on in Alphones Elric, while something else of his lives on in Ed
1. Ed's pov

Ed's pov

Well, a lot has happened since I sealed the gate.

I still can't believe Heidrick is dead or that my brother & I our back together.

I thought I would end up taking care of my little bro; cuz he was new to this place... & not sure how things worked yet. (with no alchemy & all)

Boy was I wrong!

It was a morning like any other, 'cept I woke up coughing my lungs out!

Needless to say... my brother Al was concerned, but I assured him it was just a little cold. (it must be right?)

So I thought...

but it kept getting worse & I ended up coughing up blood.

Al took me to see a doctor, then I heard the bad news...

It seems Alphones Heidrick (the guy I had been staying with) had tuberculosis before he died.

He had tried to keep it a secret, but somehow ended up giving it to me.

They didn't have a cure yet, but they had some pills to give me they said would help.

Later I took my first "cough pill" as I called it... it seemed to help. I felt the congestion in my chest ease abit, & for a while I even stopped coughing.

I felt better, but it didn't last...

I was still sick & one day I found Al carring for me as I lay in bed with a fever.

I asked him why he risked his health to take care of me like that.

He said "You gave your arm & leg & even your life for me, it's the least I could do... in evquivalent exchange."

I smiled & and laughed a bit before I was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"it's nice that you care so much" I said, "but am I really worth it to you? What if you do get sick" I asked.

"Yes, big brother you are" He answered. "& besides I was sick before, when I was Heidrick in my dreams" He added. "if I could handle it as him I could handle it again!"

I reflected on what he said & what had happened; & then it seemed to me that although he was gone a part of Heidrick would always be with us. 


	2. Al's pov

Al's pov

The whole world was new to me yet so familiar.

I recognized faces, but they didn't recognize me.

I found my mind flooded with memories.

I had to make sense of them, some were my own that I had forgotten; and some belonging to someone else... (the man from my dreams who was me yet not me)

Worst of all there was no alchemy!

I thought I had alot of problems to deal with, but I soon found someone who had it worse...

Ed, my poor brother.

I woke up one morning to the sound of hacking coughs.

It was Ed, my big brother. He seemed to have gotten a cold, & a pretty bad one at that.

He told me he was okay. (he'd had colds before & was sure he would be fine)

but I wasn't so sure...

I had hoped he would get better soon, but the coughing only got worse.

'till one day I found him on the floor hacking up blood. (like our old teacher Izumi-sensei often did)

From common-sense, (& past experiences with teacher) I knew this wasn't a good sign.

I took Ed to a doctor & found out he had gotton tuberculosis while living with Heidrick.

Memories of fevered nights & coughing flooded back to me.

It was me (or rather the other me) I had given him this disease.

Although I wasn't him anymore I couldn't help, but feel guilty for him being sick.

It was then I decided that I have to take care of him.

I cared him when he was sick in bed; putting a damp cloth on his forehead, & bringing him medicine & what food he would eat.

"why do you risk your health... to take care of me when I'm sick in bed with this nasty cough?" he asked.

"Because you gave an arm & a leg & even sacrifed yourself me" I replied. "it's the least I could do in equivelent exchange" I added.

Ed seemed amused by that, & that made me happy.

When he asked if I was worried I'd get sick, I told him about the dreams I had.  
'If I could handle it in my my dreams I could handle it again"

"After all, what's brother for?" I thought.

Now I just hope... that he gets well & that if he doesn't... I get sick.

So if he goes then this time I'll go with him.

Elric brothers together forever! 


End file.
